A Christmas Nightmare
by UsakoKou
Summary: Usagi is raped by a stranger on Christmas Eve...who will she turn to for help?


Well everyone, here I am with a one shot FanFic...I actually wrote this one for my Composition and Language Class...it was for a Narrative Essay...I just couldn't end it "lmao" So I will be handing my Prof. War and Peace "lmao" They way it's written I could easily make a sequal...but I haven't thought that far ahead yet. This takes place in the 1st Season. Enjoy Write me at TheFlame43@hotmail.com  
  
*********  
A Christmas Nightmare  
By: Renata Goodwin  
Contains: Rape  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon I am simply borrowing them for my fic...and plan on returning them as soon as I'm done.  
*********  
  
Tsukino, Usagi walked briskly down the street from Rei's temple. Sometimes she didn't know why she even bothered all they ever did was make fun of her for her habits. What did they expect that she could just drop her entire life and only worry about the world. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered the argument she had with Luna that morning.   
"But Luna it's Christmas Eve" Usagi pleaded as she put her hair up into her normal hairstyle.  
"Oh yes, Usagi, I'm sure we can just write the evil doers a letter I'm sure they will put everything on hold just cause it is Christmas Eve."  
It was as if none of them understood at all...all they ever cared about was getting that crystal and finding the Princess. Usagi was beginning to think they were both myths there had been no signs at all pointing that any existed. Tears fell from her eyes a little to freely as she thought about the night she has spent waiting for Rei trying to do a fire reading.  
Christmas Eve was a time that she should have spent with her family like she did for the last 14 years of her life, but because she was now Sailor Moon none of that mattered. All that mattered was that she defeats the power of evil. Which was never how Usagi pictured spending the rest of her Christmas's.  
Usagi looked ahead of her seeing the dark park appearing before her. This part of the trip always made Usagi want to cringe. But, tonight something was different, tonight she didn't care. Usagi slowed her pace taking the time to look at all the shadows. Many reasons for he actions flew through her head. -"I'll show those guys, I'm not afraid anymore, I can be just like them, cold and   
heartless."- Usagi felt bad after mere moments of even thinking they were like that, but still she couldn't help but think it was true.  
Usagi glanced up the full moon making the stars twinkle like fireflies. Usagi was almost hypnotized by the moons' shine she never noticed as a guy walked up behind her. Before she could continue down the path a large arm wrapped around her from behind, a hand clasping over her mouth.  
"Not a place for a pretty girl like you to be walking at night you know. You are bound to get hurt."  
Usagi screamed but the hand only clasped itself tighter across her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes afraid of what was going to happpen to her. The mans free hand grabbed her arm whipping her around like a rag doll.  
Facing the man Usagi's eyes met the dullest of green eyes. His breath was foul with the smell of liquor. His hair was a raggedy brown; he looked as if he hadn't even bothered wash or brush it in the last few days. Taking the hand of   
her mouth the man wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, his other finding it's way up her shirt.  
Usagi squirmed in his grip trying to free herself but nothing would work the guy was not giving up. Tears fell from her eyes in horror as she felt his hands upon her.  
"No please let me go!!"  
"Sorry honey, I gotta have some." The man forced his lips onto hers making her cringe in fear as he practically threw her to the ground.  
Usagi tried to scramble to her feet but the man was to fast for her, before she knew it he was on top of her pushing her long skirt up past her hips. The snow against her skin made her want to cry out in pain.  
"NOO!! Please!!" After her last word was spoken his fist flew up cuffing her on the side of the head. Usagi's vision went back as her head fell against the snow covered ground.  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up, her pain riddled body covered in a dusting of snow. Looking down at her cloths it was ripped and covered in dirt. The sun was already up in the sky telling her that she has slept through most of the night. When she tried to stand her legs locked in pain. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the nightmare that occurred the night before.  
No longer caring about the pain Usagi ran home full speed caring about nothing but getting home. Nobody could know about what happened to her. She didn't know how she was gonna pull it off but she was bound to make sure that nobody but her and the nightmare with two legs knew about what happened.  
Usagi bolted into the front door of her house looking around finding nobody up yet. Usagi couldn't say how relieved she was that nobody was up, for she knew she would have questions to answer.   
Usagi walked carefully up the stairs and past her parents' bedroom then quickening her pace into the bathroom. Usagi wasted no time getting out of her cloths before hopping into the shower. At one point Usagi almost went in with them on finding no difference.  
With all her might Usagi scrubbed herself, never able to get herself clean. No matter how clean she looked she kept feeling dirty. Usagi cried into the stream of water knowing nobody could hear her over the flow.  
Usagi grabbed three or four towels bundling herself up tightly within them. Usagi walked past the mirror not wanting to see herself within it's shine, for she knew the creature that looked back wouldn't be the girl she was the night before. Usagi walked into her bedroom, for once glad that Luna decided to stay over at Rei's house, to skip the festivities that were to be going on within the Tsukino, household.  
Usagi grabbed a pair of sweatpants and shirt to wear for the day. She didn't care what anybody thought, she wouldn't wear anything with even a hint of revealing anything. Walking downstairs she heard her mother busy in the kitchen.  
"Good morning dear!" Tsukino, Ikuko gave her daughter a loving hug. "Merry Christmas!" Usagi winced in pain, Ikuko taking no notice. "Oh dear what happened?" Ikuko's hand found a bruise on Usagi's face.  
"It's nothing, Rei and I just got to roughhousing last night is all." With a fake smile, Usagi walked into the kitchen to help her mother out with breakfast.  
  
Usagi didn't know how she was going to get through Christmas. Christmas was supposed to be the happiest time of the year, and there she was wearing sweats and staring out the window at the cold winter day.  
The snow fell from the sky making the ground white and sparkly. Usagi blinked back the tears that stung her eyes when she saw her brother, Shingo making his way down the stairs, his hand moving briskly through his messy brown   
hair.  
"Is it time to open presents yet?" Shingo asked, running to the tree, looking for gifts that belonged to him.  
"Not until your father gets up." Ikuko handed her son a tall glass of milk. With protest, Shingo flopped himself down on the couch, polishing off his milk.  
  
Tsukino, Kenji walked into the room his black hair ruffled from his fingers. "Good morning, and Merry Christmas!" Kenji took his newly cleaned glasses and put them firmly on, pushing them up his nose. Shingo bounced playfully on the couch, waiting anxiously for when he would be able to open  
his presents. Usagi slowly turned around facing her family, a fake smile plastered on her lips.  
"Morning dad..." Usagi pulled her legs up, sliding them under her sweatshirt.   
With a cup of coffee in hand, Kenji sat down in his chair looking at his children. "Which one of you wants to hand the presents out, and I don't want a fight again this year."  
Shingo jumped up, waving his arms above his head. "I want to do it!"  
"Let Shingo do it..." Everyone turned, hearing Usagi's soft voice above Shingo's. There was hardly ever a Christmas where Usagi didn't fight for role of Santa Claus.  
"What was that?" Ikuko asked, trying her hardest not to reach out and touch her daughter's forehead.  
"You heard me, let Shingo do it." Usagi reached up, taking her hair in her hand and began putting it up into a giant ponytail.  
"YES!" Shingo bounced from where he was standing, losing no time getting to the tree. For the next fifteen minutes, Shingo handed everybody their gifts, shaking all his as he came to them. "I got more then you did." Shingo stuck his tongue out at his sister playfully, but for the first time she didn't fight back.  
"That's nice." With a smile, Usagi took the time to slowly open up all her presents, one gift standing out among them. The present was wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a pretty red ribbon wrapped around it. Taking her time as to not rip the paper, she slipped the paper off the box. Lifting off the cover, she found a single red rose sitting on a bed of red rose petals. Her eyes furrowed in confusion as she looked on the wrapping for some sort of clue as to who gave it to her, all there was, was a card with her name written on it. "Who gave me this?"  
Ikuko looked at the box seeing the rose in it. "I haven't a clue dear. I didn't buy it. What's it say on the box?"  
"It doesn't, it just has my name on it."  
"Come to think of it, I don't remember placing that there."  
Usagi took the rose into her hand, placing it to her nose, the smell wrapping around her making her almost forget all of her problems.  
The rest of the day went by pretty much like all the others. Usagi spent most of the day playing her Sailor V game. It felt so funny now that she was actually friends with the girl behind the video game.   
Looking back at the clock, she saw only 6 o'clock staring back at her. "Won't this day ever end?" Shutting her game down, Usagi crawled into her bed, wrapping herself tightly within the blanket's folds, her eyes drifting off to sleep.  
Usagi once again found herself walking through the dark park toward her house, excited and without a care in the world. When she turned to go down a second path, a guy jumped out at her with dull green eyes and scruffy brown hair. Usagi screamed, sitting upright in bed, her body and sheets covered with sweat.  
Usagi's eyes flooded over with tears, trying to get that man's face out of her head, yet was so engraved into her memory. "Why can't I forget?" Usagi buried her face into her hands when her mother came running into the room.  
"Are you okay?" Ikuko rushed to Usagi's bedside, her hair put up neatly as if she was going out somewhere.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Usagi lied. "Are you going somewhere?"  
"Yeah, we are going to your Aunt Kuriko's. You were asleep, so we weren't going to bother you. Would you like to come?"  
"No that's okay, I'll probably sleep some more." With a smile, Ikuko kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.  
"If you need us, you know the number." Ikuko gently closed the door behind her, leaving Usagi alone staring at the wall.  
Looking out the window, Usagi watched as the stars slowly began to appear in the sky. Usagi hoped that when she was back in school again, she would be able to look past that man's face, but that was over a week away.  
The week went by faster than Usagi thought it would, hardly ever did she leave her room except to eat and to try and get clean. It was the first day of school and for the first time in her life she was up early. Throwing as much stuff as she could out of her closet, she came to a pair of dark blue pants and a white shirt. Slipping them on, she pulled her hair out of the buns and just put it up into a simply ponytail.  
Usagi didn't even bother to put on make-up or perfume. In Usagi's mind the more like a girl she could not make herself the better. Usagi grabbed her bag and walked slowly down the stairs to her family down below.   
Kenji almost choked on his coffee when he saw his daughter on the top of the stairs. She looked so not herself, yet she seemed to have been acting weird since Christmas. For the first time, she never went out and played in the snow or went to her friend's house or even talked to them on the phone. Now here she was, dressed in pants and a shirt her hair taken out of her normal hairstyle. "Morning, Usagi dear." Ikuko trying to look pleasant, handed her daughter a plate with a few pieces of toast on it. Usagi graciously taking it from her.   
"Thanks mom." Usagi sat down at the table, taking her time eating the toast before taking off for school. "I'll see you guys later." Usagi left the dining room, leaving her parents in total befuddlement.  
"There is something strange going on with that girl." Kenji popped another piece of toast into his mouth as he opened up the morning paper.  
Usagi walked down the street toward school, her eyes constantly darting about hoping she won't see her nightmare. As she rounded the corner she ran smack dab into something, before heading to her knees.  
"Gomen-nassai!" Usagi scrambled to get her books when she saw a familiar pair of shoes.  
"Geez, Odan.." Mamoru looked Usagi over his eyes widening in surprise. Mamoru's dark azure eyes looked out from beneath his dark hair "Your ..Odangos...where did they go?" Mamoru reached out to touch Usagi but she let out a stifled scream as she jumped back.  
"Please don't" When Mamoru saw a tear fall from her eye he pulled away his face filling with concern.  
"What's wrong Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked up seeing his concern was genuine wanting so much to tell anybody, but of all people why would she tell Mamoru-baka?  
"It's nothing..." Usagi took a step back trying to make her way around him. When she got past a hand clasped itself gently around her hand.  
"You know if ever you need to talk about anything I'm here right?" Mamoru's voice was filled with concern toward her. Never before had she heard his voice with such clarity  
Usagi looked at Mamoru her eyes filling with tears. And unexpecting Mamoru got Usagi in his arms crying her eyes out. Mamoru had never seen her like this, sure he had seen her cry but this was different. Waiting no longer Mamoru enclosed Usagi in his arms kissing the top of her head.  
"Usa-chan?" Mamoru wrapped his arms tighter around Usagi only to feel her tighten up beneath him. "What happened?"  
"I...I can't tell anybody..." Usagi's sobs lessened as she pulled away. "I'll be late for school."  
"Who cares about school Usa-chan, not when you are hurting." Mamoru once again pulled Usagi into his arms already missing the warmth she gave off. "Please tell me what is bothering you."  
"I can't, now I have to go to school." Usagi slipped out of his hands looking back at Mamoru with tear soaked eyes. "Thank you Mamoru-san." Usagi managed a sincere smile before running in the direction of her school.  
Mamoru turned into the same direction that he came following behind Usagi, something about her this morning really bothered him. Usagi was hiding something and it was eating her up inside, he had to get her to say what was bothering her or there could be repercussions.  
After making sure Usagi was in the school Mamoru turned going back the way he was intending on going anyway. After reaching the arcade Mamoru found Motoki diligently cleaning the counter for the days service. Motoki was the same age as Mamoru, his dusty blonde hair shaggier then Mamoru's well placed black hair. Without a hello Mamoru walked into the corner booth dropping his head into his arms that gave off Usagi's natural scent. -"She wasn't even wearing her normal Strawberry scented perfume. Something drastic must have happened to make her completely change her looks."-   
Horrible thoughts of what happened to Usagi flew through his head but he quickly shoved them to the back of his head knowing nothing like that could ever   
happen to her.  
"Mamoru-chan, what's up?" Motoki took a seat in the booth with him as Mamoru lifted up his head.  
"Nothing, I'm just worried about Usa-chan."  
"Usa-chan? Whatever happened to Odango?"  
"That's the thing she isn't Odango anymore, she don't even have the hairstyle she has it all up in a ponytail. That and she was acting really strange, she wasn't wearing her school uniform or her girlie stuff like normal."  
"Did you ask her if anything was bothering  
her?"  
"I did...all she said was she couldn't say anything about it, but I plan on getting her after school today to see if I can get her to open up."  
"You are going to get Usagi-chan?"  
"Yes is something wrong with that?"  
"Does she know? I mean did you tell her you plan on going to get her?"  
"Do I have to? I figured when I saw her walk by I'd offer her a ride home." The two sat and talked over a couple of cups of coffee. It was pretty easy since not very many people came in during the day, most of their clientele consisted of the school kids.  
  
Usagi walked into the small school store to pick up a new uniform. Walking by the skirts and shirts she walked over to the boys' uniforms picking up a couple in her size, the girl behind the counter trying to protest, but Usagi didn't listen, she knew what she wanted.  
Slipping into the bathroom Usagi changed into her new uniform before heading off to class. As she walked in all eyes were on her, especially her best friend Naru.  
"Usagi-chan? What's going on?"  
"Nothing Naru-chan, I just felt like a change." Usagi took her normall seat waiting for when class would start, Naru taking her normal seat next to her.  
Mizuno, Ami walked in looking for Usagi but found a strange girl sitting in her spot. "Um...excuse me but...USAGI?!"  
"Hi Ami-chan" Usagi managed a small smile and a wave. "How was your Christmas?"  
"Not bad, but Usagi...what's with the wardrobe change?"  
"No reason, I really wish people would quit asking me that!" Usagi's fist hit her desk in anger.  
"Well I want to let you know we have a meeting tonight for the study group."  
"I won't be able to make it." Usagi replied.  
"Why not?"  
"I have a hair appointment, thus, I won't be able to make it." Pulling out her math book she prepared for class. Ami never remembered her being so mean before, it was like she was trying to be something that she wasn't.  
"You can talk to any of us you know Usagi-chan, If you have a problem we are always there."  
"Yeah I'm sure, if you don't mind I'd like to get a head start of what's going on in class." Usagi flipped to the page in the textbook where they left off beginning to work on some of the problems.  
With a curious look in her eye Ami took her usual seat near the window  
calling Aino, Makoto over when she saw her walk in, whispering casually into her  
ear. "Usagi-chan is acting really weird you might want to be careful, she is almost seeming to be pissed at something."  
"Did you ask her what might be bothering her?"  
"Didn't really have a chance, she pretty much completely cut me off." Ami  
opened up her math book as Makoto took her seat on the other side of the room.  
  
The day seemed to drag on all day, all her friends giving her strange looks. What was the big deal anyway? All she did was change her looks and all of a sudden something was wrong. As she exited the school gates she heard a whistle with her name followed behind it. As she turned she saw Mamoru leaning against his car.  
"Hey Usa-chan, I'll give you a ride home." Never before had Mamoru ever offered to bring her home, what was the change all of a sudden?  
"No that's okay, I can walk."  
"Okay then I'll walk with you."  
"Don't bother Mamoru-san, if you walk me home you'll have to double back to get your car."  
"So, I can use the excercise." Mamoru stuffed his hands into his coat pocket as he took his place next to her. Makoto and Ami exchanging confused glances as the two enemies walked together down the sidewalk.  
"So Usa-chan, when do you plan to tell me what's going on?"  
"I don't."  
"Come on Usa-chan, I know something is bothering you."  
"What makes you think that? Why does everyone think something is wrong just because I changed my cloths, and hair style?"  
"Well how about the fact you were crying your eyes out in my arms this morning?" With a brow raised Mamoru looked down at Usagi. "What happened to you?"  
"Nothing happened! Now if you don't mind I better get home cause I have a hair appointment."  
"Then I'll come with you." Usagi tried speeding up her pace, but Mamoru had not trouble catching up.  
"Why do you even insist on following me?"  
"Cause I know something happened to you, and I don't plan on leaving till I find out what it is."  
"Why do you care so much what happens to me, not like you like me or anything."  
"No you know that's not true, I care about you very much."  
"Sure you do, you've certainly shown how much you 'CARE' in the past."  
"Usa-chan, I DO care for you, no matter what I might have said in the past."  
Usagi couldn't help but believe him with the sweet sincerity in his voice. "How can I know for sure?" Usagi stopped walking looking up at him with big blue eyes. "How do I know if I tell you what happened you won't go blabbing it to everyone and picking on me about it."  
"I supposed if I say I promise I won't, you wouldn't believe me?"  
"It can be a start."  
"So...?"  
"So what?"  
"Are you gonna tell me?"  
"Not right now...I don't think I'm ready to tell anybody."  
"Okay Usa-chan. I have all the time to wait." Mamoru put his arm across Usagi's shoulder feeling her tens up beneath him, making him quickly retract his actions, his eyes filling with concern. Someone touched her and as soon as he found out who the man was gonna have a meeting with him for touching his Usako.  
Mamoru waited patiently in the Tsukino's living room for Usagi to come back down, trying not to be weary about the looks her father kept shooting him. Mamoru couldn't put his relief into words when Usagi finally came back down the   
stairs.  
"Okay Mamoru-chan I'm ready, let's go."  
"Just a minute young lady!" Kenji stood up from his chair walking sternly toward them. "Where do you think you are going with him."  
"I'm only walking her to the hair salon sir." Mamoru stated.  
"She can't walk herself anymore?" Kenji spouted off before Ikuko could cover his mouth.  
"You two have fun, Mamoru-san you should come over for dinner sometime." Ikuko smiled as she walked backwards into the kitchen bringing Kenji with her.  
Mamoru and Usagi ran down the street, Mamoru giving Usagi a look of disbelief. "Is your father always like that?"  
"Always." When they got around the corner Usagi and Mamoru stopped running taking a breather from their sudden surprise.  
"What makes him like that?"  
"He doesn't want me to grow up and he's so scared I'm gonna get..." Usagi choked on her words her eyes wanting badly to spill over with unending tears.  
"Gonna get what?"  
"Hurt, he's afraid I'm gonna get hurt." The tears came though Usagi tried her hardest to ignore them. Shutting her eyes for a brief moment to try and hold them back she was startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, a small scream escaping her lips.  
"What happened to you Usagi please tell me..." Mamoru put his finger under her chin bringing her sparkling blue eyes up to meet his. His concern genuine as his eyes mocked the hurt she was feeling.  
"I can't! How many times do I have to tell you that I can't say what happened? Do I look like someone who is able to spill their guts to a person whom until yesterday hated her?" Usagi's voice rose higher then normal as the   
passerby's stopped glaring at Mamoru as if he had committed a hanus crime. "I know you hated me what changed all a sudden? Is it the accursed desire every man feels toward a girl? Huh? Is it the same shit that made that man the other night rape me?!"  
Mamoru jumped back at her words, he had hopped that wasn't what had happened to his beloved Usako. Before he had a chance to talk and apologize  
Usagi fell into his arms her eyes closed as if she was asleep. Mamoru hoisted her up into his arms holding her close to him making his way down the street.  
He would have brought her home, but he was sure he would have a lot of explaining to do and he didn't feel up to having to face her father again this time with a comatose Usagi in his arms. Mamoru went to the only place he knew he could take her, his apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Usagi woke up in a strange room atop a bed, the blankets draped over her. Glancing around she found very little out of place. On the nightstand she saw a picture frame with a little boy and a nun, the boy looking as if he had a fake smile plastered onto his face. The boy struck her as somebody she knew but she couldn't' place him, it wasn't till she saw the eyes clearly that she recognized who he was.  
Taking the picture frame into her hand she looked at the picture of Mamoru, running her finger along Mamoru's small smile. "Mamo-chan..." Usagi  
blinked at the nickname she had given him quickly shaking her head wondering how a preposterous thing could possibly exist.  
"Your awake..." Mamoru walked into the room his hair slightly rumpled his face filled with the most concern she had ever seen this side of her mother.  
"Are we in your apartment." Realizing she still had the picture in her hands she quickly placed it on his nightstand only to have it tumble over onto  
the floor the glass chipping on contact. "I..I..."  
"It's okay Usa-chan, I have a spare frame." Mamoru used the same fake smile that he used in the picture of the nun. The smile made Usagi's heart  
want to break. "Yes we are in my apartment."  
Mamoru walked over sitting next to her on the bed his hand sitting gently on her knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Usagi looked down her eyes moving along Mamoru's hand as if it was a present, looking around the room she found a vase with red and white roses   
glittering in the sunlight from the window. Usagi oddly found herself thinking of the mysterious gift of roses she received on Christmas. "You promise if I tell you, you won't tell anyone else?"  
"That is not a promise I can make whole heartily Usagi, for this is a very big deal...I can't be the only one you tell, but I will promise that I won't   
tell anybody without you there, and I will be there with you when you tell your secret."  
Usagi looked up at Mamoru lifting herself up in his bed finding her way into his arms. "It's happened on Christmas Eve, I was on my way home from Rei-chan's temple."  
"What were you doing there so late?"   
"We had a study gathering with a few friends, it wasn't till really late that we left, I had to go through the park in order to get home, I had taken the walk at night many times before, I never thought something like this would ever happen."  
Tears fell from her eyes, as Mamoru tightened his protective arms around her. "It was Christmas eve so I was more upset about the meeting then normal, but I didn't care, I had a funny feeling before I walked into the park, but I didn't care, I walked in without a care, without even a worry of the dark. When I had gotten over near the lake a..." Sobs choked back the words Usagi tried to say making a tear fall from Mamoru's azure eyes. "a...a drunk man grabbed me and he...he..."  
Mamoru kissed Usagi's forehead pulling her tightly to him. "It's okay Usagi, you don't have to go any further. I won't make you go through that again."  
Usagi sank into him for the first time since that horrible night feeling like she could be comfortable and rest from the nightmare that was forever growing in her head. "My hair appointment..." Looking at the clock she saw a few hours had passed since she even left her home. "...I missed it..."  
"Why would you want to change your looks Usa-chan...you look just as beautiful as you are now..." Mamoru brushed a strand of Usagi's hair behind her ear his finger trailing down her cheek  
"You would never understand Mamo-chan." Usagi blinked repeatedly realizing she used the name she had called him when she was looking at the picture.  
"What wouldn't I understand Usako, explain it to me please, why would you want to change how you look?"  
"If I look like this I still look desirable..."  
Suddenly it hit him, he knew why she wanted to change her looks...not cause she felt ugly, but because she felt that the more she looked like that the more she would be hurt. "Usako you don't have to change your looks...I promise I would never let anything happen to you...I never let anything happen to you in the past did I?"  
Usagi looked up her eyes filled with complete befuddlement "What do you mean?"  
"What?"  
"You said you never let anything happen to me in the past...what did you mean?"  
"I don't know...it just felt like that was what I had to say." Mamoru stood up walking toward the exit of the room. "I am gonna go make you some hot chocolate and something to eat, why don't you try to rest your eyes for a moment, I'll wake you when I bring it in." With a smile, a real smile, Mamoru left the room, Usagi falling back into the bed, her eyes having no problem going to sleep  
  
The young girl walked down the path flowers surrounding her and at her feet. Her dress was the most beautiful white gown she had in her closet, and for good reason. Today he was coming. The love of her life was coming for a ball her mother was throwing. The girl knelt down and picked a beautiful red rose from the bush being extra careful of the thorns on the stem.  
The young girl looked up at the brightly-lit sky seeing the large blue marble. Earth, where her beloved lived. Today it seemed like it was in such turmoil but he said he would come, she only hoped he would make it in time. It seemed like for the last month his world had been at constant war.   
The young girl could remember when she would go against her mothers order and go down to Earth, when she was there, his face was always filled with concern for her, for he was so sure if the evil forces found her there, they would take her from him. Against her own wishes she would go back to her home and watch his planet from the balcony of her room.   
Though her mother and her guardians were against the relationship between the Prince and the Princess she was able to convince her mother to allow him to come to the ball. The rose still held loosely in her fingers the blonde looked down into the bush shocked when a mans hand enveloped her own.  
Thinking it was her beloved the Princess turned, to face the man only to find one of the regimental soldiers staring at her.  
"Princess..."  
The young girl tried to pull way but the mans grip was to tight. "Let go of me!" Her voice was firm and full of authority but the man didn't listen to her. Without a warning the man pulled her to him forcing a kiss on her only to have him get wildly pulled away.  
"What makes you think you could touch her." The Princess looked up seeing her love standing before her. The mans dark black hair making his dark azure eyes stand out on his perfect skin. The man held the soldier by the wrist his strength coompletely overpowering. "I say you deserve a trip to see the Queen." The man looked over at the girl. "Coming Serenity?"  
"Of course Endy." Serenity latched onto his hand as they walked toward Queen Serenity's chambers.   
  
Usagi sat up quickly in bed her eyes focusing on Mamoru as he walked in the door. Mamoru nearly dropped the tray of food, making his way over to her.  
"Usako?! Are you all right?" Mamoru's hand reached out his finger tracing her delicate jaw.  
"I'm fine, it was just a dream." Usagi couldn't believe how much Mamoru looked like the man in her dream.  
"Oh? What kind of dream?"  
"I'm not entirely sure, there was this Princess, she had to have been the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, what weird was she had a golden insignia on her forehead, but I couldn't make out the shape...anyway, she was attacked and a Prince saved her." Usagi conveniently left out the part of how he looked exactly like him.  
Mamoru listened intently to Usagi's dream rather amazed how they both dream of a Princess. Thoughts of if they were the same one he dreamt about swam through his head, but he quickly dismissed it to pure coincidence. "That's an interesting dream, I wonder what it means."  
Dropping the subject, Mamoru put the tray of various snacks on Usagi's lap. "I tried to make things I have seen you eat before."  
Usagi smiled picking up a cream filled donut. "Thanks Mamo-chan." With a smile Usagi took a bite, a little of the powder remaining on her lips making Mamoru chuckle. "What so funny?"  
"You have some powder on your lips." Mamoru reached to whip to off his finger moving slowly along her rose colored lips. Tracing his finger along her jaw, he moved closer to her, her breath mixing with his own. Before he kissed her he realized what he was doing and he quickly stood turning his back to her. "Gomen Nassai...I should go back to the kitchen and clean up." Without another  
word Mamoru left the room leaving Usagi in total confusion.  
Usagi walked out of Mamoru's bedroom her eyes looking into the various rooms along the way. As she rounded the corner she found herself in the living  
room where Mamoru sat his head barried in his hands a few sobs escaping his mouth.  
Usagi looked over at him in surprise. Never before did she think she would see Mamoru cry. Quietly she walked over draping her arm over his shoulders. Mamoru jumped in surprise not expecting what happened.  
"Are you okay?" Usagi asked her arm still draped over him, her fingers moving in a massaging manor.  
"No I'm not, I shouldn't have done that. Not after what happened to you. Especially since I know you don't feel the same way."  
Usagi felt like a dagger was shoved into her heart at his words, but he was right. Up until this morning they were both enemies, or was it just a show?  
Looking at the facts Usagi knew she never truly hated Mamoru. If she hated him why would she insist constantly fighting with him or showing up at the arcade  
where she knew he would be after school?  
One thing Usagi never denied was Mamoru was on of the most gorgeous guys in Tokyo. She can't recall all the times she was in class and the girls would bug her constantly about "the guy at the arcade."  
Standing up she made her way across the room to the door. Turning back she looked into Mamoru's sparking azure eyes. "That not true Mamo-chan."  
Without leaving time for words Usagi left his apartment leaving Mamoru staring at his shutting door.  
  
Sitting at her mirror, Usagi put her hair up into her normal hairstyle, of two pigtails with a bun at the top of each one, with a long strand of blond falling from each one to just below her knees. Usagi was still reluctant about putting on her true school uniform so she insisted on wearing the boys' uniform.  
"I thought you were cutting your hair..." Usagi looked over to her bed seeing her black cat perched on a pillow.  
"Someone convinced me that it wasn't necessary."  
"Oh yeah? Who might that person be?" The black cat stretched her paws waiting for Usagi's response.  
"What is this and interrogation?"  
"Yes as a matter of fact it is, you ditched the Senshi meeting yesterday for a hair appointment which you obviously didn't attend. When we tried to meet you on the communicator you never answered. When I got home it was sitting atop your dresser, and it was two hours before you got home. Where were you?"  
"Luna, I was with a friend. Someone who understands what I'm going through, someone who didn't give up on me when I refused to talk."  
"Oh? And who was it?"  
"That doesn't matter." Usagi walked around the room gathering her books and dropping them into her bag. "I better get going to class." At Usagi's retreating form Luna glanced at the clock. Usagi was twenty minutes early. Usagi was never early. Hopping off the bed Luna proceeded to follow Usagi on   
her adventure to school.  
  
Usagi waited at the corner smiling when she saw Mamoru walking up the street. Usagi doesn't remember a morning when she didn't accidentally run into him. Mamoru was like clockwork, just like every afternoon she could find him at the arcade.  
When Mamoru walked around the corner he was startled when Usagi jumped out in front of him, this time not running fully into him.  
"Hey!" Usagi smiled with a giggle.  
"Hey Usako! I see you went back to your hairstyle." Mamoru patted one of the buns atop her head. "Headed to school?"  
"Of course where else would I be going at such and early hour?"  
"Could I walk with you?" A smile graced both of their faces at the offer.  
"Sure! I mean if it isn't out of the way for you."  
"Even if it was I would walk you." Mamoru took Usagi's hands in his leading her down the road.  
Luna walked out from a nearby alley her ruby eyes big in shock. Never in her nine lives did she think those two would be able to be civil in the same room let along walking down the road together. Quickening her pace she followed behind the unlikely couple.  
Usagi and Mamoru arrived at Crossroads Junior High School with all eyes on them. Everyone knew of the Usagi/Mamoru rivalry and this was definitely a twist.  
Mamoru and Usagi couldn't help but chuckled at the circumstance. "They're all staring at us." Usagi looked up at Mamoru and smiled  
"Never before had they seen such a beautiful couple." Mamoru winked at her tightening his grip on her hand.  
"Couple?"  
"That is if you would like to be of course." Mamoru pulled her into his arms looking into her sparking blue eyes. "Would you like to go out with me Usako?"  
"I..i..don't know...what to say..."  
"Think about it, I'll meet you here after school to walk to the arcade." Without a beat Mamoru covered her mouth with his own, not only getting a gasp of surprise from Usagi, but their audience as well. Releasing the kiss Mamoru turned and walked down the road his hair blowing with the breeze.  
Luna's big red eyes glared at the unknowing Mamoru walking down the street. What had gotten into them, in order to develop such a close relationship?  
  
School went by with the usual questions, especially from her good friends Makoto and Ami. Though their questions soon turned into statements about staying away from Mamoru.  
Sitting in study hall was the worse. All she could think about was the kiss. Not counting that horrible night, that was her first kiss. Never before did she think that it would be Mamoru that gave it to her, though the concept now didn't seem so bad.  
Usagi put her head down in her arms as she thought about Mamoru, her eyes slowly drifting close.  
  
Serenity and Endymion stood on the balcony of the palace the Earth was shinning brightly above them.  
"What's it like to live there?"  
"Horrible." Serenity gave him a questioning look. "Cause you don't live there." Serenity's cheeks turned the lightest of pinks.  
"Is it different from here?"  
"Not by much. One day I promise I will bring you down with me and show you more then the gazebo behind the royal palace."  
"I'd like that." Serenity smiled as he held her in his arms. "Do you think we could ever really be together?"  
"Oh Serenity-sama, you are always so curious and yes we will be together. I'm sure of it." Endymion reached into his pants as Serenity went on.  
"What makes you so sure?"  
Endymion couldn't get over just how much like a kitten she truly was. Always asking a million questions. "Because of this..." Endymion opened a small golden case with a beautiful diamond ring in it's velvet fabrics. "On my planet, my people give rings as a sign of devotion. The circle representing and unbinding relationship. It is a sign that one day they will be married."  
Serenity's eyes shimmered with unshed tears, the crescent moon shaped insignia on her forehead giving a slight glow, as she waited for Endymion to continue. Putting his sword aside he got down on one knee as he slowly moved the ring over her knuckle. "Princess Serenity, would you merry me?"  
Serenity's eyes gave in to the unyielding stream of tears, happiness forever was flowing through her. "Of course I will!" Serenity pulled Endymion into her embrace. "...but my mother..."  
"Is the one who gave me permission to ask. Queen Serenity feels it is the perfect time for and alliance between the Moon and Earth. Since the dark forces seem to be growing we will be able to protect each other. So like I said we will be able to be together." With a smile Endymion lowered his mouth to hers, enveloping her in his kiss.  
"...Usagi-chan?..."  
"Usagi-chan? Usagi-chan wake up!" Usagi lifted her head from her arms a red mark bright on her forehead. With her foggy eyes she looked up seeing Makoto standing over her, her brown hair dropping over her shoulders. "Usagi-chan you don't want to be late for class do you?"  
Without a word Usagi grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder as she and her friend raced through the halls, glad when they finally got to their class. "So what were you dreaming about?" Makoto asked as they took their seats in class.  
"How did you know I was dreaming?"  
"Oh it wasn't that hard to figure out. For the first time since Christmas I saw you smiling. So what were you dreaming about?"  
"I'm not entirely sure, but there was a Prince and a Princess."  
"Only you Usagi, only you." Makoto smiled startled when a girl came running into class.  
"Free class today! The Sensei is sick, she left early, so we have a study hall!"  
Usagi turned to Makoto. "You mean I ran to class only to have it canceled into a study hall?"  
"We can always leave, after all it is the last class of the day."  
"I can't, I'm meeting someone after class..."  
"Who?"  
"It doesn't matter..."  
"You're meeting Mamoru-san aren't you?"  
"What if I am?"  
Makoto just shook her head. "You're only going to get hurt again..."  
Usagi's eyes were confused with the again part but she never questioned it. "How would you know what would hurt me or not...who are you to judge?"  
"I see it already Usagi-chan, you have missed Senshi meetings. You have gone from being a cheerful girl to one with a attitude."  
"So what do you care? What makes you think Mamo-chan had anything to do with it? You and the others know nothing about me anymore! You have no idea what I'm going through!!"  
"Oh and I suppose Mamoru-san does?"  
SMACK!  
Makoto never expected to have Usagi slap her the way she did. "At least he never gave up on figuring me when I acted a little strange!" Usagi stood from her spot walking over to the window. Makoto couldn't believe how Usagi was acting. Never before had she done such a thing. This was definitely the first thing she would bring up at the meeting.  
Usagi waited patiently against the fence of the school, glad when Mamoru finally walked up. "Mamo-chan!" Usagi quickly ran to him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "They don't understand" A small stream of tears fell from her eyes.  
"Who don't? What don't they understand Usako?"  
"Makoto and the others. They don't understand what I'm going through they don't understand why I want to be with you..."  
"Did you tell them what happened?"  
"Not exactly..."  
"Well you should tell them...maybe then they would understand...and be able to help you."  
"NO! I won't tell them...You know what...I had a dream about that Prince and Princess again..."  
"Did you? What happened in it?"  
"Not much except...The Prince proposed to the Princess and apparently she's the Princess of the..." Her voice choked the realization of who it was.  
"Princess of the what?"  
"You know what...I forgot...typical dream huh?"  
"Yeah, no kidding...are you ready to go to the arcade?"  
"Yes, but can we stop by Rei-chan's temple for a minute?"  
"Of course..."  
  
"She did what?!" The blond yelled from the corner, her hair held back with a big red bow.  
"She hit me...said I don't know anything about her..." Makoto said as she faced the group.  
"What has gotten into her lately?" The blue haired girl asked, looking up from her book.  
"I don't know Ami, but I certainly am not gonna sit around and find out!" The raven haired Miko yelled. "I think we drop her as leader, she has certainly shown her lack of care for the mission."  
"Rei-chan's right.." Everyone turned facing the black and whit cats. "Usagi is no longer fit to be the leader...Who is willing to take her place?"  
Everyone sat back watching Luna, never before did she give up on having Usagi become leader. 'She'll get better...don't' worry...give her time.' Was always what she said.  
"I vote for Mako-chan" The blond girl replied from her spot in the corner. "She seems to have a good leadership capability."  
"Well I for one vote for myself!" The raven haired Miko reiterated.  
"What quality do you feel you possess makes you feel you would be a good leader?" The white cat asked ending his silence.  
"I'm better then Usagi-chan." Artemis shook his head between the girls.  
"I'm sorry but we'd need a slight better recommendation."  
Luna stepped up even with the white cat looking up at the girls. "Okay here it is...Makoto is temporary leader until Artemis and I choose a perminate one." Everyone agreed to the arrangement knowing they truly had no choice in the matter."  
"GUYS!" Everyone turned around, surprised to see Usagi running up the temple steps toward them, two strands of blond hair flowing along behind her. "I have something to tell you!"  
"How convenient we have something to tell you too..." Rei responded, her violet eyes fixated on Usagi.  
"Oh what's your news?" Usagi came to a stop before the group waiting for a response but none came. "What's the matter? Cat got ya tongues?"  
Luna cleared her throat all the girls clearing out of the black cat's way. "We have relieved you of leader of the Senshi..."  
"You what?!" How could you?!" The hurt built up inside Usagi, which she allowed Mamoru to come up with her.  
"It's easy Usa-chan...you haven't been acting like a fit leader...you haven't shown up to a Senshi meeting in close to three weeks..." Makoto replied. "On top of that you have been very callous to all of your friends...with the exception of Mamoru-san...which frankly is quite surprising giving your history of hating Mamoru-san!"  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"We believe it's him that has caused this change in you Usa-chan..."  
"That is so wrong Mina-chan!!"  
"What else could be assumed Usa-chan? You start going around with Mamoru-san, a guy you hated up until last week and suddenly everything changes."  
"Mamo-chan is not the reason I swear!" Shaking her head, Usagi reached into her bag pulling out a want with a pink handle and a shimmering gold crescent moon. No longer caring she threw it to the ground, the golden moon breaking in half before everyone's eyes. "I don't know who the new leader is and I really don't care, since odds are I won't be showing up to any meetings or helping anyone battle yoma's. Luna no longer belongs to me so I sure hope whoever the new leader is , your parents allow pets cause she belongs to you!" Usagi looked down at her tightly clenched fists. "OH and one more thing...I have new information on the princess, but since I am relieving myself of the Senshi, I leave you to figure it out yourself." Usagi gave and elegant curtsy before turning on her heals leaving the girls staring at her retreating form in utter shock.  
Mamoru glanced at Usagi, totally shocked at her angered appearance. Moving closer to her he could hear her cussing under her breath.  
"Who do those girls think they are..."  
"Usako...what happened?"  
"Nothing happened!" Usagi snapped.  
"Usako?" Usagi ripped a golden broach from her pocket throwing it to the ground. Bending down Mamoru reached for the broach, a strange energy flowing through his body when he touched it. Taking the broach into his hands, Mamoru fell back when he was thrown into a vision.  
  
"But you must know...I might not come back..." Endymion explained wrapping his arm tightly around his Princess. "I just hope you know how much you mean to me..."  
"I do..." Serenity's voice was filled with sadness but to Endymion it was still angelic.  
"You're in my heart..."  
"And you'll always be in mind..." Endymion pulled Serenity closer giving her a good-bye kiss.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
"Mamo-chan?" Usagi shook Mamoru quickly in hopes of waking him up.  
"Geez, Usako, what are you trying to do kill me?"  
"Oh...you! You! BAKA!!" Mamoru gave a sheepish grin. "Where did you fly off to a minute ago? The moon?"  
"Yes...I think I did...I saw the Prince and Princess you spoke of..."  
"Really? What was happening?"  
"From what I could gather, the Prince was leaving...by the way he talked...I would say it was to a battle..."  
"You are absolutely right Endymion..." The voice filled their heads seeming to come from everywhere at once.  
"Did you hear that?" Usagi asked hoping it wasn't just her.  
"Yeah...but where did it come from?"  
Before Usagi could answer a radiant white light surrounded the two. Their bodies seemed to get weightless as the light continued to brighten.  
"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi called out...unable to find her companion.  
"USAKO!" Their own words echoing around them through neither could hear the others call.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Do you sense that?" The raven-haired girl asked.  
"No I don't feel anything..."Minako replied as she and the other girls looked at Rei.  
"There is some strange power near by..." The girls stood waiting for Rei to continue. "...it...it seems to be just outside the temple..." The girls raced down the temple steps in time to see Usagi and Mamoru disappear, Usagi's broach lying on the ground beneath the disappearing light.  
"USAGI!!" The girls ran to where she once stood looking up at the sky for the former leader.  
"Do you think it's the enemy?" Ami asked her eyes cast upward.  
"I'm not sure..." The black cat replied.  
"Well we have to do something!" Rei snapped. "We can't just stand here staring!"   
Ami reached into her pocket pulling up a small blue hand held mini computer, quickly typing in various bits of information. "I find nothing wrong according to this, there was never anything here. If it were the enemy it would have left a trail of negative space."  
"So you are saying that whatever took those to was good?" Makoto asked.  
"Ami's right guys, when I sense something was happening I never got a feeling of fear or negativity, instead...it was warm and soothing..." Rei backed up knowing all eyes were on her. "What...?"  
  
Usagi stood in a place that appeared to be a wreck of a building. The atmosphere was strange yet comforting, as if she had been there before. Usagi looked around, find no sigh of Mamoru, calling out his name and getting no response.  
Unable to wait any longer Usagi moved further out of what appeared to be a bedroom. As she stepped out of the room her foot caught something mobile sending her crashing to the floor.  
  
Mamoru sat atop the rubble hearing the crash of somebody near by. Standing up his right leg shot a pain straight up. Looking down Mamoru found blood staining his pants. 'Geez what a day to go for a walk with Usako' Doing the best he could manage Mamoru made his way what looked like an armory. Katanas and broad swords laying scattered about the room.  
Getting the to the door Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Usagi on her back in the middle of the rubble. "What did you trip on Usako?"  
"I'm not to sure..." Reaching under her she pulled up a golden locket in the shape of a star. Mamoru's eyes growing wider with every second upon seeing it. "Mamo-chan...what's wrong?"  
Mamoru reached into his pocket pulling out and exact clone of the one in Usagi's hand. Opening it up he revealed the broken face. "The only difference is mine is broken..."  
Opening up the one in her hand the locket started to play a tune that seemed so familiar but neither of the two could place where they had heard it.   
"The nun at the orphanage...the one in the picture...once told me the story of a star shaped locket...A Prince and a Princess where the only ones that could hear it's music. When I showed her mind and it didn't work she said that was why." Mamoru smiled at the memory wondering what made him share it.  
"She was right Endymion, though over time yours has broken." The two looked around the voice once again seeming to come from everywhere at once.  
"Whose there?" Usagi asked.  
"Don't be scared Serenity you are safe here..."  
"Serenity? Endymion? What is going on here?" The two looked at each other confused. Mamoru seeing the panic in Usagi's eyes went over to her wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
"It's nice to see you two found each other, I was beginning to think you would end up fighting."- The voice let out a chuckle making Mamoru and Usagi look at each other in confusion.  
"Who are you?" Usagi asked, startled when a bright light shown from the locket. The light took shape of a woman in a long slender white dress. Her hair was the shiniest of silvers, with eyes to rival the hair. Usagi followed the form of the woman standing before her wishing she could remember where she had seen this woman before. "Do I know you?"  
The woman before them chuckled as she saw their reaction to her. "I'm not surprised you don't recognize me Serenity...just open up your mind it will all come to you..." Looking to Mamoru she bowed her head. "I'm glad you were there for my Serenity, but you must now why...think back Endymion...think back into your dreams..."  
The two shut their eyes the feeling of being tried hitting them like a ton of bricks. The two fell over amongst the rubble a crescent moon symbol appearing on Usagi's forehead as she slept.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru stood among many dancing people they eyes wide with confusion. Looking down Usagi couldn't believe what she was wearing. It was a dress similar to the woman in the locket except hers had much more decorations upon it. The bodice was lined with golden pearls upon the silkiest white fabric. On the back of her dress was a large bow whose tassels hit the floor.   
Looking to her right Usagi caught Mamoru in the most odd looking outfit she had ever seen. On his hip was a large broad sword with armor on his shoulders. From his shoulder guards was a long cape that fell to the floor. "Mamo-chan?"  
Mamoru looked at her quickly, his eyes wide with excitement at his strange surroundings. "Usako...Usako!! Your forehead!"  
"What about it?" Usagi reached up feeling her forehead feeling nothing different.   
Mamoru looked around finding a silver plate on the table behind them. Holding it up he had Usagi look into it's reflection. Upon her forehead was the same golden crescent moon that the girl in her dreams had. "What is going on here?" Usagi tried her hardest to scrub the mark from her forehead but it was obstinate, all she got for her troubles was a small cut on her forehead.  
Looking down at himself Mamoru looked at his strange clothing, swearing he had seen it somewhere before. "...think back to your dreams..." Mamoru's eyes went full of excitement when he realized what was finally going on. Turning the curious Usagi around he looked into her eyes. "Usako...where have you seen these cloths before?"  
Looking down at her own dress then at Mamoru's. "I don't know I've never seen them before..."  
"No Usako, you have seen them before...think...remember what that woman said..."  
Looking over the cloths once more she looked up at Mamoru questioningly. "My dream?"  
"Exactly Usako...we have become the people in our dreams...that Prince and Princess...the question is why..."  
"Princess?" A girl came running down the stairs her long blond hair flowing behind her, part of it pulled up into a red bow. "Finally there you are I have been looking all over for you."   
The girl stood before them in a long orange dress. "Minako?" Usagi looked at the girl knowing it was her but, why was she in the dream world?  
"Don't call me that here...call me Venus. Geez what did you do hit your head or something?"  
Usagi looked at Mamoru quickly not believing that Minako told him who she was without a second thought.  
"Did you say Venus?" Mamoru asked questioningly.  
"Of course Endymion-sama...what else would I be?" Venus looked at the couple as if they had grown second heads.  
"Wait a second...if you're Venus then you..." Pointing to Usagi he tried to picture her in a Sailor fuku. "Oh my god why didn't I see it before?"   
"What did you guys like fall off the moon or something? You are acting really weird...You didn't get into the alcohol did you?"  
"Don't tell me Usako...the others are the rest of the Senshi aren't they..." Usagi nodded to him hoping he wouldn't be upset with her now. "Geez why didn't you say something sooner there had been something I have wanted to tell you for so long!"  
"Guys who is Usako?" Venus looked at them questioningly.  
"I'm Usako."   
"No your aren't...you are Princess Serenity..."  
"Says who?"  
"Says that symbol on your forehead, and says your mother who I'm sure is gonna be quite upset if I don't bring you to her." Grabbing Usagi's hand Venus pulled her toward the stairs. "What are you waiting for Endymion, are you coming or what?" Mamoru made the motion of pointing to himself. "Of course you! Geez what have you to been into?" Venus proceeded to yank Usagi up the stairs Mamoru running along behind them.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Venus..." Minako sat with the girls when she heard someone speak to her.   
"Hey did you guys here that?"  
"Hear what Mina-chan?" Ami asked looking at her friend curiously.  
"Venus..." Hearing it again Venus got really wiged out jumping from her spot on the stairs.   
"Who keeps saying Venus?"  
"Nobody had said at thing Mina-chan...Are you all right?" Makoto asked her eyes looking her over. Without a word Minako was covered in a glowing orange light, disappearing the same way Usagi and Mamoru had.  
"What is going on here?"  
"Sailor Senshi..." They all jumped when they heard the voice in their heads. "You must remember..." Before they had a chance to react a bright light engulfed them all swallowing them into a large black hole disappearing like the others.  
  
Usagi raced behind Venus her eyes darting into all the various rooms. "Where are we going?"  
"To see your mother duh!" Venus replied when she got to the end of the hall. Usagi looked at her confused as they stood before they open door. "Well what are you waiting for?" Venus gave her a shove sending her into the room. There before Usagi's eye was the woman that was in the locket.   
"You...you're..."  
"Serenity dear..." The woman walked over to her draping her arm across Usagi's shoulder. "You must be very confused right now..." All Usagi could do was nod when Mamoru was shoved into the room by two sets of hands.  
"Geez those girls just don't give up." Looking up Mamoru saw Usagi with the woman draped across her shoulder. "You...you..." Mamoru held his finger up pointing at her as if he had seen a ghost.  
"Endymion, glad you could join us." With a smile the woman led them toward a small cushioned bench near the largest bay windows either of them had ever seen.  
"Are you the one behind this? Why are we here? Why don't the girls seem to realize what is going on?"  
The woman looked at Endymion as he asked his questions. "You have turned out just like my daughter, very curious. I would like to commend you helping my daughter try and come back out of her shell after that terrible incident on Earth."  
"You mean we aren't even on Earth?" Usagi asked as she peered out the window, seeing the large blue marble over head in the star lit sky.  
"No Serenity, you are on the Moon...your home..."  
"No...I don't belong up here..."  
"Yes you do Serenity...for you are the Princess you have been searching for." Usagi looked up at the woman like she spoke in a foreign language.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Of course I am, and you are also the one Endymion has been looking for."  
Mamoru looked up at the woman as he tried to figure things out in his head. "Who is this Endymion?"  
"Prince Endymion, was the Prince of the Earth, and one day you will reclaim it, but not until the Princess is ready to take over as Queen of the Universe."  
Usagi blinked. "And I have always been told I'd end up working in a fast food joint."  
Mamoru looked down with a suppressed laugh. "So I am this Prince Endymion?"  
"Of course, and This is Princess Serenity, the one you have been searching for, the one you are destined to marry and rule beside." The woman looked at the door seeing five ears pressed against the crack of the door. "Come in Senshi."  
"Queen Serenity..." The five girls walked in all wearing the same type dresses as Venus just a different color. As they all got into the door they bowed their heads in respect to their Queen.  
"Queen Serenity, I'd like to know what you are doing..." Another woman walked in, long green hair falling past her knees. Unlink the other girls she was not in a dress she was in a sailor fuku with dark green being her major coloring. In her hands was a long 3-quarter staff looking to be like a large key with a garnet orb in the shape of a heart at is top.  
"Don't worry old friend..."  
"Mamo-chan...who is she?"  
Mamoru looked at Usagi his confusion just as large as hers. "I don't know she was never at any of the battles before."  
Usagi looked at him curiously for she had never seen him at any of the battles before early. "How would you know...?"  
"Easy Serenity, you know that gallant young man in the Tuxedo? The one that shows up at exactly the right times to save you from the enemy?"  
"Tuxedo Kamen?"  
"Yes, that is who he is...that is why Endymion had the over powering urge to help you after that terrible incident on Earth."  
"What terrible incident on earth? The five kneeling on the ground stood looking down at their cloths. "This isn't what we were wearing when we left." Makoto said lifting the green dress off the ground going toward Usagi. "Usa-chan! That dress is gorgeous! Where did you get it?"  
Queen Serenity chuckled as the girls came out of their stupors. "I have invited you here Senshi..."  
"I am still trying to figure out why..." The woman in the doorway said cutting her off.  
"Relax old friend, it won't hurt anything, I am just jump starting their memories."   
"But your majesty, this is forbidden, you are playing with time by doing this." The woman lifted her staff it abruptly find it's way back to the ground with a thud.  
"Pluto please relax, you know time was altered that night on Earth...things would have been bad in the future if we don't do this..."  
"That is up to her to fix." Pluto pointed her staff at Usagi. "It is her responsibility to take the thrown, not yours to make her." Again her staff hit the ground with a thud.  
"What is going on here?!" Rei shouted. "One minute we are at my temple the next minute we are here and there is two people I have never seen in my life, and two whom I have wearing funky outfits...I want an explanation!"  
"Mars is right Pluto we do owe them explanations..."  
"Not me your highness, you are the one that summoned them..." Pluto leaned against the door her eyes betraying the face she gave her queen. Inside Pluto wanted this to happen as much as Queen Serenity did, but it was still forbidden.  
"Your eyes betray you old friend..." Queen Serenity motioned for her and the girls to join their friends at the cushioned bench. Queen Serenity motioned to Pluto the other girls following her motions. "This Senshi, is Pluto, the keeper of time. For I have broken one of the sacred rules bringing you here before you are ready."  
"Why did you bring us here?" Minako asked standing behind Usagi and Mamoru.  
"Something happened one night down on Earth...something you should know about that my Serenity has yet to say anything to you about..."  
"What happened Usa-chan?" Ami asked her friend a hand lightly touching her shoulder.  
Usagi pulled Mamoru to her barring her face in his arms. "I can't tell you."  
"Serenity please, you have to tell them or you will be forever at odds with the Senshi, and you won't be able to claim the throne. For if you are not their leader, all will be lost."  
"Please Usako, tell them..."  
"Mamo-chan, you know I can't..."  
Mamoru looked up at the others everyone giving him questioning looks. "I told you I would tell people if you were here, and I'm sorry since that time has come..." Usagi sat up quickly her face stained red from the tears.  
"No Mamo-chan!"  
"Then tell them yourself...I'm here to help you remember that...and they are all your friends...they won't turn you away."  
"They already did, I'm no longer the leader of the Senshi am I...they didn't care to wonder what was going on with me...they just assumed it was because of you...but it wasn't...you were the one that helped me!"  
"Then tell us Usa-chan...tell us what happened..."  
Queen Serenity walked over taking Usagi from Mamoru's arms. "We are all here to help you dear, if you can't get it off your chest you will be consumed by it. You can't let the darkness in your heart take you over daughter."  
"I can't!!" Usagi shook her head in the Queen's arms. "It's not something I can tell."  
"Then we will show them." Without waiting for a reply Pluto tapped her staff on the ground once more the granite orb beginning to glow as a small circular picture appearing above it.  
The group sat in silence as they watched the scene of what happened with Usagi began to unfold. Tears fell from all of their eyes when the finally realized why Usagi had changed so suddenly.   
"Geez Usa-chan, why didn't you say something?" Rei walked over to Usagi with tear stained eyes pulling her into a tight embrace. "We would have been able to help you." The other girls joined in crying into each other's shoulders. Mamoru and Serenity stood back tears soaking their eyes as they watched the reunion of friendship before them.  
"Prince Endymion..." Mamoru looked up getting used to being called by that name.   
"Hmmm?"  
"Watch over Princess Serenity, it's cause of this incident that you have grown close. Never let that closeness fade and one day you'll be excellent rulers of this Universe."  
Mamoru nodded as she saw she was about to fade away. "Where are you going?"  
"What I wanted to accomplish is finished, I have no more reason to stay here."  
"How do we get back?"  
"Look around you Endymion"  
Mamoru glanced around find he and the others standing in front of the temple. As he looked around everyone was there but Pluto, she was nowhere in site. Mamoru smiled when he saw that the girls were still hugging as she leaned against the stone wall waiting for them to finish.  
"Where did you guys disappear to?" Luna and Artemis came running. Mamoru looked back seeing the two cats.  
"No...that can't didn't talk..." Luna's eyes shot open when she realized she had talked without thinking.  
"Yes she talked Mamo-chan." Usagi left the middle of the group wrapping her arms tightly around Mamoru's waist. "The black on is Luna and the White one is Artemis. Luna is mine, and Artemis is Minako's. They are our advisors and our guardians."  
"What are you doing Usagi...why are you telling him everything?"  
"Cause he has a right to know..." Motioning toward Mamoru she directed her next comment to the cats. "I'd like you to meet Tuxedo Kamen, also known as Prince Endymion."  
The cat's eyes grew wide when Mamoru motioned toward Usagi. "And the one you have been looking for, Princess Serenity."  
Luna looked at the Senshi as if asking for clarification and receiving a nod from each of them. "How do you know this?"  
"Queen Serenity told us..." Ami responded her fingers going through her short blue hair.  
"Queen Serenity told you... that's not possible...we were there when she died..." The white cat spoke up ending his silence.  
"Believe them Artemis." A woman in a purple dress suit walked up her dark green hair blowing in the breeze behind her.  
"Who are you?"  
"My name is Setsuna Mayo...To you I'm called Pluto." With a smile she walked up to the group.  
"Wait didn't Queen Serenity say you only appeared when a rule has been broken?" Rei asked.  
"She did...but I am able to come here...for it is now my duty to protect my Princess...the Goddess Selene has allowed me to be in two places at once...that is if you would like my services."  
"Of course we would." Usagi smiled extending her hand, but was surprised when Setsuna pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"I missed you Princess, it's glad you have you back."  
Luna and Artemis smiled glad to finally have found the Princess they had been searching for. Not only her but the Princesses betrothed, Prince Endymion. The group locked arms as they walked down the street into the setting sun.  
  
************  
  
Well that's it!! And boy are my fingers tired "Lol" I hope you enjoyed it...can't wait to hear what people think.  
  
  



End file.
